Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon
by chris1962
Summary: An older Harry Potter crosses dimensions to rescue his younger self with a Starship based on magic and technology
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Prologue**

Beyond Jupiter a Blue-White portal came into being and through it came a ship which turned towards the portal and fired a beam of energy into the portal causing it to collapse in on itself. The ship then began to move in system towards the planet Earth and shimmered as it engaged the sensor cloak rendering it invisible. On the Bridge of the vessel an old grey haired man sat in the command chair and watched as the Earth grew larger on the main viewscreen.

" **James give me a scan on all frequencies and tell me the date?"**

A transparent holo-image of James Potter appeared next to the old man.

" **Scanning…. Date is 23/05/1987…. We have Successfully transitted dimensional portal and are en route to Earth."**

The old man whose name was Harry Potter looked at the holo-image of his father and gave a triumphant grin.

" **ok we've done it. Lily bring all sensors on line. James initiate course and speed for a geo-stationary orbit above south east England, altitude 4000 km."**

An image of Lily Potter came into being alongside that of James and several of the consoles came to life as the sensors began their scan of nearby space.

Harry watched as the upgraded versions of the portraits he had found at Potter Manor many years earlier interacted with the on-board systems of the Gryphon like a mundane computer although in fact they were far superior to anything in existence being what Harry called MageTech.

Harry had built the Gryphon after his victory over Voldemort in an attempt to escape the near worship of his fellow wizards and he had discovered his parents love of sci-fi with their own plans to go into space using magic and technology. The Starship Gryphon itself was based on the USS Defiant from Star Trek DS9 and used a magical version of a zero-point module from Stargate SG1. The Gryphon was capable of Faster Than Light travel via hyperspace and its sub-light engines could reach speeds of .7c.

" **Harry ETA Earth orbit is 27 minutes…. Mark!"**

Harry looked at the main viewscreen and watched as the Earth grew larger as the Gryphon sped towards it.

" **James I want all weapons systems on minimal power and shields at thirty percent. All non -essential systems are to be placed in stand-by mode for minimum emissions. I don't want any of Earths satellites to pick us up."**

The James hologram nodded and the bridge consoles began to flicker as the systems began to go into stand-by mode as ordered by Harry.

As the Gryphon neared Earth Harry looked at the two images of his parents who appeared to be in their early twenties whereas he appeared to be in his eighties and was actually closer to two hundred.

The Starship slowed and entered orbit above the UK and used manoeuvring thrusters to maintain position. Harry looked at the planet Earth and sighed.

" **Lock imaging sensors on my alternates Bio signature and ready for transport."**

James nodded and the matter transporter control console lit up as the system powered up and reached full power.

" **Transporter has locked on to the target and we are ready."** Said James.

Harry looked at the viewscreen and spoke.

" **Once Harry is aboard take us out to the asteroid belt and I'll begin his training. I want to begin mining operations as soon as we reach the belt. I want to have young Harry independent of Bumbledore and able to operate without his ability to find out what he's spending from Gringotts."**

James and Lily looked at Harry and smiled. A high-pitched whine sounded and young Harry appeared before them.

" **Hello Harry. Welcome aboard the Gryphon. My name is Harry and I am going to teach you science and magic. "**

Eight-year old Harry Potter stared at the old man in amazement and fear for he knew that magic was a word the Dursley's would not allow him to say and if he said that word he would be punished.

" **It's okay Harry."** Said the old man with a smile to set his younger self at ease. **"You will not be going back to that place for some time, and when you do go back you will have new skills and abilities and will be a lot older. I am you from an alternate reality and my early life was similar to yours but now I intend to give you a better life. These are your parent's avatars James and Lily Potter."** He nodded to the two figures that stood at his side with a smile. **"The magical world has a method of placing memories in paintings and after I found my parent's paintings and began building this ship I was able to transfer them into the Gryphon as a form of AI computer to run the ship."**

Harry looked at the two holo-images of his alternates parents and tears filled his eyes. The elder Harry got to his feet and crossed to the younger Harry before engulfing him in a hug.

" **You are with family now Harry. We will be with you always. I am old but my magical portrait is already made and will be updated on a regular basis so when this body dies I will join our parents as part of the AI of this ship. My holo will be here to help you for as long as the Gryphon exists."**

Young Harry listened to old Harry as he told of their history and possible future and the reasons he had crossed dimensions to change things so that fewer would die.

…. Time Skip ….

May 1st 1991

During the last 4 years Harry, had overcome the health issues by his previous living conditions and now was in better condition than many of his age. The Horcrux scar had been removed during his transport to the Gryphon and he no longer needed glasses. He was gifted in wand and wandless magic and had the skills needed to command the Gryphon. Older Harry had passed on a year earlier and his magical portrait had joined in the AI computer with James and Lily. The cargo hold of the Starship was expanded to hold several thousand tons of precious metals taken from the asteroid belt over the last years.

Harry sat in the command chair at the centre of the Bridge and looked at the three avatars of his family as they stood before him awaiting orders.

" **Bring main power on line. Ready sub-light engines and manoeuvring thrusters for the transit to Earth orbit, destination geo-stationary orbit above the united states. Cloak the ship and begin transit to Earth."**

The Starship Gryphon went invisible as soon as it left the shadow of a large asteroid and was soon approaching the planet Earth where it entered orbit and powered down non-essential systems which might have been picked up even with an active cloak. Harry stood up and left the bridge for his quarters where he changed from the one piece grey uniform he had designed for his shipboard uniform and dressed in blue jeans and a white tee-shirt which would not look out of place anywhere on Earth. Harry made his way to the Transporter Room and spoke.

" **Locate major US magical district and make ready for transport to that location. Give me a shrunken magical trunk with 100 kg in gold ingots inside."** Harry waited for Lily to Appear with the trunk which he pocketed before stepping onto the platform. **"okay Lily put me down as near to the Bank as you can without interrupting their security. I want a constant lock on me and at the first sign of trouble I want to be back on board. If the cloak has to come down I want us heading back out system immediately at maximum speed."**

Harry was surrounded by light as the transporter powered up and he vanished from ship to appear in the magical alley a few metres from the side of the Bank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry walked to the doors of the Bank and saw that it was run by wizard folk and not by Goblins as in Europe. He walked up to the first free teller who was a witch in her early twenties with black hair and brown eyes who wore a mundane style suit with a name badge with WENDY ROSS on it.

" **Excuse me miss but I would like to open an account here today and hope to deal in private."**

The teller looked at the boy in front of her and gestured to a security guard to escort him to a private room whilst she secured her station before following them to the nearest free room. The guard stood at the side of the desk and watched as the attractive teller looked at the boy as he took a shrunken trunk from his pocket and asked for permission to restore it to size. After receiving permission, he tapped it and spoke

" **This trunk contains 100kg of pure gold and I would like to open an account. If all goes well then this will be the first deposit of many."**

Both Wendy and the guard were surprised but they were ready to do business with the boy since the private rooms were spelled to prevent illegal activity and the crystal that would glow red was still dark.

" **We need your name to open an account but it does not have to be known outside the Bank."** Said Wendy **"If you request privacy from us your details will be kept to only a few upper level staff. Do you wish privacy and will you require a more senior teller than myself?"**

Harry shook his head.

" **I require privacy but ask that you deal with this account. Once this is deposited within my vault I will await the amount before making any more deposits since I do not know the price of gold today but when I receive my statement I will have gathered the necessary information and will then decide if this Bank remains as my bank. My name is Harry Potter."**

Both teller and guard looked at his forehead but saw no scar and the crystal remained dark.

Harry grinned at their expressions and waited for the teller to respond.

" **We will keep your details within the upper echelons of the Bank and all correspondence will be via linked books accessible only to your account manager and yourself. The account will be linked to a card which will be useable in both the magical and mundane world."**

Harry accepted the card and after filling out numerous forms he left the Bank and went around the alley buying various magical tomes and other magical items he found a quiet place for transport back to the Gryphon where he began to sort through the various things bought in the American alley.

After returning to the Bridge Harry decided to use the Helm console to pilot the ship manually rather than use the AI. He sat down and engaged the console in manual mode bringing the manoeuvring thrusters on -line and activating the touchscreen control system. The Gryphon slid sideways as Harry moved the ship across the Atlantic towards the UK and his destiny. The Gryphon came to a halt directly above Diagon Alley at an altitude of 5000km and Harry returned the helm to auto mode and spoke to the AI avatars.

" **Okay I am going to have to return to Earth to get my Hogwarts letter so do I go back to Privet Drive or do I get a room in the alley?"**

The avatars looked at each other and Lily spoke.

" **The alley would be best I believe. A room at the Leaky Cauldron would give you access to both worlds. Your Gringott's account would probably be watched by Dumbledore so we'll give you access to my counterparts account which is password protected with the password being guardian of light."**

Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley in the morning and so left the bridge for his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter 3**

Harry walked along Diagon Alley towards Gringott's Bank and nodded towards the Goblin guards as he entered. He looked at the various tellers and saw one who had just cleared his last customer so he walked to that station and addresses the goblin.

" **Greetings Teller I am Harry Potter and would like to access my accounts in this place of business."**

The teller looked at the young human and nodded before speaking.

" **I must be sure you are who you say you are. Are you willing to be tested or do you have your key?"**

" **I do not have my key and wish to be tested."** Said Harry **"I would also like to have an inheritance test for any other vault done. What would such a test cost?"**

The teller looked at Harry and smiled.

" **20 Galleons. Can you pay? We cannot test without payment since if the test shows no entitlement to any vault we cannot receive our fee."**

Harry drew the required fee from his money pouch and handed it to the goblin who took it without saying a word and gestured for Harry to follow him to one of the rooms where rituals such as the inheritance test were done. As he walked towards the room he thought of the discussion with his avatars at breakfast.

FLASHBACK

The avatar of Harry looked at Harry and activated the wall mounted viewscreen to show an image of Hogwarts and began to speak.

" **Dumbledore is at Hogwarts and James, Lily and I have devised a plan to get him out by activating the Potter accounts. I know our original plan was to not let Dumbledore know of your spending but it is possible that if he becomes aware of your being in the bank he will come to find you which will enable us to transport the Diadem of Ravenclaw from the Room of Requirements. Once Dumbledore has left the castle we will transport the diadem and remove the horcrux. Are you happy with our plan?"**

Harry nodded and continued his breakfast.

END OF FLASHBACK

The goblin inheritance test had been completed and Harry had found himself heir to the Potters, Blacks and Peverell in addition to Lily's vault which Harry had decided to remain separate from those that Dumbledore knew about. As he collected his vault keys a goblin warrior entered and whispered to the teller. Harry smirked knowing that Dumbledore had arrived.

Aboard the Gryphon the three avatars locked the transporter onto the diadem and it was brought on board after the horcrux was removed along with any dark curses.

Harry meanwhile came face to face with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

" **Harry! Where have you been? You have to return to the Dursley's, I will take your vault keys except for your trust vault."**

Harry and the goblins frowned at Dumbledore and the teller spoke.

" **The young lord has taken the test and is now classed as heir by magic to three houses. We of the nation are obligated to support him as mandated by your own laws."**

Dumbledore frowned but knew that the goblin was correct and that they would defend Harry with all their might. He looked at Harry and saw that he was tall for his age and very fit, His green eyes were bright and unhidden by glasses. His clothes were muggle and well fitted which did not fit in his plans. He needed Harry to be weak and being with his aunt should have kept him downtrodden but his disappearance from Privet Drive seemed to have ruined those plans.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and laughed.

" **Are you mad? I am happy where I am and you have no place except as headmaster of my school."**

Dumbledore shook his head.

" **I am your magical guardian and you will follow my orders!"**

Harry laughed.

" **Not today. I will see you at Hogwarts on September first."** Harry turned to the goblins. **"I thank you for your aid Teller and Warrior of the nation and I will return on another day to visit my vaults."**

Harry grinned and was surrounded by the glow of the transporter effect and vanished from the room. Dumbledore was amazed as were the goblins but they did not show any sign of their shock at his method of departure. Dumbledore turned and left the bank and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter 3**

It was the morning of September first and Harry stood at the foot of his bed and looked into the open compartment of his multi-compartment truck in which he had placed the objects that had once been the receptacles for the soul pieces of Voldemort. Harry thought back to the events following his return to the Gryphon from Gringott's where the avatars told him that they had found all the Horcrux's and transported them up and destroyed the fragments leaving the enchantments that had originally been placed upon them intact and destroying Voldemort's protections. Even Voldemort's wraith had been destroyed and Quirrell had been returned with all knowledge of being possessed gone from his mind.

Harry made a gesture and the trunk lid closed and the trunk shrank and floated into his robe pocket. He looked around his quarters and made his way to the Transporter room where the three Avatars appeared and lily spoke.

" **We have completed the destruction of Voldemort and now begins the task of finding a crew for the Gryphon. This ship is designed for magicals and so you will go to Hogwarts to find friends to join in the exploration of the galaxy. Keep in touch Captain."**

Harry smiled and the transporter activated sending him down to an empty compartment on the express. He had plenty of time before the other students would begin to arrive and so took a magetech book reader and began to read up on some of the more advanced spells available to the witches and wizards in the other Harry's future timeline.

A short time later he heard the pops of apparition and shut down his reader and placed it back into the pocket of his robe where it vanished back into his trunk. The train began to fill with students and soon he was visited by twin girls of Asian descent whose Hogwarts uniforms were like his own devoid of House insignia showing them to be first years. The girl who had opened the compartment door spoke.

" **May we share your compartment?"** she waited and Harry nodded. **"Thank you. I am Parvati Patil and this is my sister Padme."**

Harry watched as the girls entered and when he saw they had full sized trunks he helped them to put them into the racks.

" **Hello girls, I am Harry Potter"**

The twin girls looked at his forehead but saw no scar but soon they were chatting away like old friends. Next came a boy called Neville Longbottom and a girl called Hermione Granger who were looking for his toad.

Harry gestured for them to enter and tool out his wand.

" **Accio Trevor the Toad."**

Within a few seconds a toad flew through the door and Neville caught him and nodded to Harry in thanks.

At eleven o clock the Hogwarts Express left the station and the group chatted about themselves and learning magic. The conversation was interrupted with the arrival of three first years, one of whom was an aristocratic looking blonde boy with two others who were acting like bodyguards.

" **I hear that Harry Potter is on the train."**

Harry looked at the three boys and nodded.

" **I am Harry Potter, and you are?"**

" **I am Draco, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and the other is Goyle."**

Harry smiled at the James Bond style response and looked at Draco.

" **Good morning Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. May I enquire as to why you are looking for me?"**

Draco frowned and thought about what his father wanted with Potter.

" **I can show you the pureblood way. With me you will see how to wield power."**

Harry laughed.

" **I have pureblood friends already and do not need help to wield power"**

Draco sneered at this and then laughed looking at Neville in amusement.

" **You think Longbottom is a suitable pureblood to aid you? He is nearly a squib."**

Harry was angry and Draco stepped back at the glow that appeared in his green eyes. Once he was outside the compartment the door closed apparently on its own.

" **Well!"** said Harry. **"It looks like we've got a pureblood ponce and a pair of inbred apes. Hey Nev! What do know about Malfoy junior?"**

Neville looked at Harry and then laughed.

" **He is the son of Lucious Malfoy and his wife Narcissa formerly Black. They are well known to be former followers of Voldemort although he claims to be a victim of the Imperious curse."**

Harry nodded in thanks and the group spent the remainder of the journey in conversation until the express finally arrived at Hogsmeade and the disembarked the carriages. Harry turned to his friends and spoke.

" **So, What now?"**

A voice sounded from the platform and Harry saw a giant figure towering above the other students.

" **First years over 'ere"**

Harry and his friends joined the other first years and followed the giant down to the lake and into the boats which magically crossed to the castle and the students disembarked. The sorting went as the older Harry had told him and he went to Gryffindor with Neville, Hermione and Parvati. As the meal progressed Harry watched the Headmaster and the now depossessed Quirrell who no longer wore a turban and chatted to the other professors with no knowledge of what had happened to him. As the Headmaster stood to close the feast and send the students to bed Harry stood and spoke.

" **Headmaster I have come into possession of some items that belong to Hogwarts and would like to return them if I may."** At the Headmasters, surprised nod Harry made a gesture and his trunk appeared and opened. **"First I give you the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."** The Diadem rose and floated across to the Head of Ravenclaw House. **"Next the cup of Hufflepuff."** The cup rose and went to the Hufflepuff Head. **"and finally, the locket of slytherin."** The locket went to the Slytherin Head and the trunk lid closed and the trunk vanished.

Cheers filled the great hall as the items of three of the founders were returned to Hogwarts and even the staff responded with emotion. Dumbledore looked at Harry Potter as he was mobbed by students from all the houses and then frowned as Ron Weasley began to shout.

" **Why in Merlin's name did you give the slimy snakes anything! You must be Dark!"**

The Hall went silent and Ron Weasley found himself the centre of attention of both staff and students. The Headmaster looked at the boy who was to befriend Harry Potter to give him information on his movement and isolate him from others was in fact more likely to be isolated himself. Professor McGonagall stood and spoke.

" **Ronald Weasley that will be 50 points from Gryffindor for your insults to fellow students."**

Ron looked at the students who all glared at him in anger and realised that he had made enemies throughout the school. The Headmaster stood and gestured for the students to return to their seats before he began to speak.

 **Thank you mister Potter for returning these items to Hogwarts but it is getting late so for now if the prefects will lead your new housemates to the dorms I will bid you all goodnight.**

The Hall began to empty as the students left and Dumbledore looked at his staff who were examining the treasures of the founders. His thoughts were all over the place for the suspected taint of darkness was missing from all the items, he wondered if he had been wrong about Toms method of keeping himself alive and knew he had to find out who had retrieved the treasures and how they had done so and how they were connected to Harry Potter. But that would have to wait until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter 4**

The Starship Gryphon dropped slowly into the atmosphere with its cloak at full power and made its way towards the island of Azkaban and an innocent prisoner known as Sirius Black. The Gryphon needed to be within a few kilometres of the island to enable the transporter who penetrate the wards without notice. The three magical portraits of Harry, James and Lily were operating from their frames in the Ready Room adjacent to the Bridge since magical portraits would place Sirius more at ease than Holograms that would probably seem more like ghosts to him. The Gryphon hovered above the prison at 2000 metres and locked onto the life signs of Sirius Black and within seconds he was aboard and the Gryphon returned to orbit.

Within the Ready Room Sirius Black appeared and the portrait of James spoke.

" **well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? It's been a long time you mangy mutt."**

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at the portrait of James Potter and was soon in tears as he saw Lily enter the frame.

" **I'm sorry Prongs! I failed you all. Wormtail was the traitor and I convinced you to use him."**

James shook his head.

" **No Padfoot. We were all at fault. Now listen up because I am not going to say this more than once. You are aboard the Gryphon, a Starship built by Harry in another timeline in the future. We were found at Potter Manor several years after he finished Hogwarts and he combined magic and technology to explore space, however as a side effect Harry found a means of crossing dimensions and we all decided to find a world to help a younger version. Now this worlds Harry is at Hogwarts finding friends and a possible crew. The version of Harry from our world passed on a few years ago, after nearly two centuries of life and is now a portrait here with us."**

Sirius looked at the older Harry and laughed at seeing him next to a younger looking James and Lily.

Lily took over from James.

" **The Gryphon is fully self-sufficient and even with a full crew will never need to re-supply since we have seven farm trunks each with 25 square miles of farmland with 100 House Elves. The Elves are all volunteers and part of the family. We also use the farms to maintain life support with the air being circulated between ship and trunks. We hope that once Harry finishes school we will begin our exploration of the universe."**

Sirius was soon informed of the portraits ability to move about the ship as Holograms formed of Hard Light which meant they were able to interact with him as if they were still alive, although visibly they would have a dim glow about their forms.

After visiting Sickbay and undergoing a full medical Sirius took a shower in his assigned quarters and was then shown to the Bridge where he got his first view of Earth from space. James appeared beside him and gestured at the screen.

" **it's beautiful isn't it Sirius! When we left our own Earth, the planet had undergone huge changes because of the mundane wars and pollution from their industries although they were beginning to bring the levels down when we left."**

Sirius looked at James and thought back to the days before he had been brought out of Azkaban and shuddered at the memory.

" **How long before I get to see Harry?"**

James grinned.

" **Christmas. We'll be making a short voyage around the solar system to give you a taste of what is to come and Harry will command the ship."**

Sirius laughed and then turned to face the screen once more to see the world of his birth in its entirety.

" **What will I be doing?"**

James looked at Sirius and a look of glee appeared on his face and Sirius knew trouble was on the way as James replied with a single word.

" **Learning."**

Lily appeared on the Bridge wearing what appeared to be a robe similar to that of a Jedi Knight from the Star Wars films and bore the insignia of a Commander (Three gold pips) on the right shoulder.

Over the next weeks, Sirius learnt the skills needed to become a crewman on the Gryphon and was soon able to operate any of the Bridge stations, although he still had a lot to learn.

Sirius stood at the Transporter Control Console and activated the system ready for Harry who had just disembarked from the express at Kings Cross. The communicator built into the console beeped and Sirius engaged the Transporter bringing Harry aboard.

As soon as Harry was aboard Sirius came to attention.

" **Welcome aboard Captain."** He said with a grin as Harry stepped off the platform and came to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius returned the hug and continued. **"I thank you for the rescue and a new life."**

Harry looked at Sirius and laughed before gesturing for him to leave the Transporter Room for the Bridge where he sat in the Captain's chair and called for the avatars. As soon as they appeared Harry gave the order.

" **Stand by to leave orbit…. engage thrusters…. set speed at 220000kph…."**

The Gryphon still under cloak began to accelerate away from the Earth and soon was on its way-out system. The Starship now free of the gravitational influence of the Earth engaged its sub-light engines and now travelling at .7c raced towards the outer system.

Harry watched as Sirius made tiny course corrections as they neared the planet Jupiter and its many moons. His hands flashed across the Helm controls and slowed the ship to enable better manoeuvrability in the Jovian sub-system. The three holograms were each seated at their assigned stations although they could control everything from anywhere on the ship. Harry A as he was now known sat at the weapons station with James at operations and Lily at science.

As the Gryphon swept between the Jovian moons sensors scanned nearby space for anomalies and data was recorded for future use. Suddenly Lily spoke as a warning light on her console began to flash.

" **Captain I have a metallic object on the surface of Callisto. Low energy readings as well. Data suggests a crashed ship."** Lily brought her sensor data onto the view screen and waited for Harry to respond to her report.

" **Red Alert! Bring Defensive Systems on line. Weapons to full combat readiness and helm take us closer to Callisto but I want us capable of bugging out at the first sign of trouble."**

The Gryphon entered the atmosphere of the moon Callisto and approached the wrecked ship. Harry saw that the ship was similar in size and shape to the Concorde and had what looked to be battle damage throughout its length and both wings had been holed by what could only be kinetic weapons fire. Sirius brought the Gryphon to a hover at one hundred metres above the ship.

" **okay"** Said Harry from the command chair. **"Take the cloak off-line and lock weapons on that ship. Ready a boarding party. Harry A and James ready your golems for transport. Lily I want every sensor to scan that ship constantly and keep a transporter lock on the golems for immediate retrieval at the first sign of trouble that you believe may overpower their defences."** Lily nodded and Harry A and James vanished from the Bridge and allowed their mentalities to enter the armoured golems that had been designed for the avatars use outside the ship.

The golems were two-metre-tall figures looking like knights with weapons mounted on both arms and shoulders, the golems activated and a blue light appeared in the visor as the optics came on and an image of what they saw was shown on the main screen. The golems made their wat to the Transporter Room and were soon ready to board the unknown ship.

" **Ready to Transport Captain."** Said James' golem. **"All systems green. On board power is 99.4% and weapons are nominal."**

The two golems were transported aboard the wrecked ship and saw that they were in the control room at the front of the ship and that whatever had crewed the ship were long gone. James examined the controls and managed to discover that the ship was purely an intra-system vessel with what looked to be a hybrid of chemical engines and ion engines with a limited range and he reported the facts back to the Gryphon and as soon as they had completed their search they returned to the Gryphon with several data storage devices which they hoped to be able to translate, and several metals that were unknown to Earth science in this and the other reality.

All too soon the Gryphon was on its way back to Earth as the Christmas holidays were almost over and Harry had to return to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter 4**

….TIMESKIP….

Captain Harry Potter stood on the bridge of the Gryphon and watched as his crew made ready for the first mission they would take into interstellar space. Each of them were readying the Starship for orbital departure and bringing on line the various systems needed for operating in deep space. Harry had completed his Hogwarts education almost two years before as had the majority of his crew but he had decided to wait for Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood before beginning the mission. Now they were ready and had undergone training to give them the necessary skills to do their jobs on the ship.

Lieutenant Commander Sirius Black was seated at the helm and was the Chief Pilot of the Gryphon with three junior pilots in his department. Sitting alongside Sirius at the Operations console was Lieutenant Daphne Greengrass who was charged with keeping the ships systems operating at peak efficiency. Her hands flew over the console as she brought the systems up to full readiness for departure.

To the right side of the bridge was the Science Station which controlled the sensors and the Probe Launch System and was under the control of Remus Lupin who wore the blue robes of the science department with the insignia of a Lieutenant Senior Grade. Alongside him was Lieutenant Hermione Granger who was his assistant. To the left side of the bridge was the Engineering Bridge Station from where the Chief Engineer was able to run her systems with no loss of control. Lieutenant Commander Susan Bones wore the grey robes of the Engineering Department and was fully capable of repairing any system on the ship with the aid of her staff and a team of House Elves who had several decades of experience with the ship.

Behind Harry's chair was the Tactical Station which was set on a platform to give the duty officers a view of the main viewscreen. The Tactical Station was manned by three officers at all times. The central console was Weapons with Lieutenant Commander William Weasley wearing the red robe of the Security Department in charge. The left console was Defence and controlled the shields with Lieutenant Tracey Davis at the position whilst the right-hand console was internal security and the position was held by Chief Petty Officer Hannah Abbott.

" **All hands this is the Captain. Stand by to leave orbit."**

The Gryphon began its journey out system and Harry watched as his crew worked together and thought back to the day during the summer break between third and fourth year when he had told the first group of his friends about his plans.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry and his friends were enjoying a break on Potter Isle in the Caribbean and were enjoying the beach and he grinned as he thought of the discussion that would take place that evening.

The group were gathered around a fire on the beach as the sun began to set and Harry looked at his friends and grinned as he began to speak.

" **As you know I told you all that I had something to tell you about my past. Well here goes, a few years before I started Hogwarts I lived with my mundane aunt and her family. All I will say about that was it was not a pleasant time. One day I was taken from the house by a much older alternate Harry Potter onto his Starship in orbit."**

Harry explained about the alternate future and how it would not happen in this universe and after answering what seemed like thousands of questions he asked them if they would like to join him as part of the crew of the Gryphon.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The Gryphon was on her way out of the solar system at .5c and the crew were working well together. Each of them knew their tasks and were fully aware of what they had to do. All too soon the Gryphon had passed beyond the orbit of Jupiter and Harry gave the order for the ship to enter Hyperspace. The portal that opened in front of the Gryphon was orange red in colour as unlike the portal that had brought the ship to this dimension it was unable to transit dimensions. As soon as the Gryphon entered the portal it vanished leaving no sign of it ever having been there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter Six**

The Starship Gryphon hung motionless in space with its cloak deactivated since the system it was in was uninhabited and only had four planets all of which were gas giants and a large asteroid field which lay at 100,000.000 km from its star. This was the twenty fifth system to be explored by the Gryphon and all had been lifeless with nothing suitable for colonising. All of the crew were within the largest of five manor trunks added by Harry to allow the families of his crew to join them without overstressing the shipboard systems. Every person on board including the 700 plus House Elves were gathered awaiting the result of a vote taken just hours earlier on whether the Gryphon was to continue to explore the galaxy or if they wished to cross realities and explore somewhere where they would encounter other lifeforms in another realm.

Harry looked out across the crowd and thought about the decision they had made. A decision to cross over to another reality, a completely different reality, one upon which their power source was based. A reality which had been a TV series in the reality in which the Gryphon had been built and which all the people aboard had watched and enjoyed. That reality was the one with the Stargate network and the enemy known as the Goa'uld.

" **okay people it has been decided that we are making a dimensional transit to the Stargate reality as per our database it will be easy to access since sensor data from this ships first transit was recorded due to the ZPM having a similar quantum signature. Or so the avatars told me. We'll transit in two days since were going into a warzone I am going to put the crew through a battle drill to give them a test in what this ship can do in a fight. I'll expect the families to keep in shape in case we are boarded and need extra hands and you can train to become crew if you want. You Elves can still help in Damage Control in addition to the farms and houses if you so desire."**

Harry led the crew out into the ship and each went to their Battle Stations in readiness for the drill that he had mentioned. When he reached the Bridge, Harry sat in the Command Chair and watched as the rest of his command crew took their assigned stations and powered up.

" **The Gryphon is equipped with a hybrid weapons system comprising magic and technology from nearly two centuries uptime. For defence the primary hull is an alloy which can withstand both normal background radiation fire and targeted energy weapons for a short period of time. Our shields are magitech and based on a protego spell powered up to far beyond anything a normal witch or wizard could normally cast. We can maintain a shield indefinitely and can boost them in time of need to levels even higher for short periods. Our offensive capabilities are split into long and short range. Long range is the Firebolt missile based on broomstick magitech and gives us a combat radius of 40,000,000km our short-range systems are two bow mounted Spellfire Blasters with an effective range of 30,000km. two side mounted plasma cannon which can do serious damage at 50,000km. we also have two Dorsal and two Ventral mounted 55mm Rail Guns which fire three times a second and are a kinetic weapon effective at up to 100.000km. We are also equipped with four armed Shuttles and two single-seat fighters. In the next days, you will learn to use all weapons and some of you will have the necessary skillset to pilot the fighters."**

As Harry, had said the next two days saw the crew put through their paces as they each learnt the offensive and defensive weaponry of the Gryphon in readiness for their transit to the Stargate universe and whatever fate awaited them.

The Gryphon was ready as were her crew and Harry made his way from his day cabin at the rear of the Bridge to the Command Chair where the holo-images of the avatars stood alongside the Duty Bridge Crew awaiting orders from there Captain. As he sat down the crew began the start-up sequence for the Trans-Dimensional Drive and as the magical ZPM began to supply the needed power a low hum was heard throughout the ship and the blue-white portal appeared in front of the Gryphon.

Sirius Black touched the pad to the right of his helm controls and brought the sub-light engines on line and waited for the order to engage.

" **Activate sensors and confirm we have a quantum signature match."** Said Harry.

At the sensor station Hermione Granger waited for the sensor data to appear on her screens and once the confirmation of the quantum signature came on she transferred the report to the helm and Sirius looked back towards Harry.

" **Data from sensors confirms quantum signature of the other side of the portal matches that of the Stargate reality found during the tests of the inter reality drive in the prime universe in which the Gryphon was built. Helm and Navigation, confirms we are ready for Reality Transit at your command sir."**

Harry nodded before giving the command to proceed and the Gryphon passed through the portal into its new home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter Seven**

Timeskip

Harry stood at his office window and looked out across the Spaceport towards the group of ships that formed the Avalon Navy. The Gryphon was surrounded by a framework of steel upon which worked a full hundred Technomages and House Elf Engineers who were upgrading the ship with new systems and weapons to match those of the four smaller ships that had been built after their arrival and colonisation of the planet now called Avalon.

Upon arriving in the Stargate universe, it was soon discovered that they had arrived some thirty years before SG1 became active and so had decided to set up a base away from Earth in a system unknown to the Goa'uld and using tech from the future of the starships original universe they had expanded their population using external technological wombs to gain a larger more diverse genetic spread. Today Avalon had a population of 60.000 humans and 70.000 elves.

The four ships were half sized versions of the Gryphon and were as powerful as the original with newer weapons designed specifically against the enemies they would face in this reality. The new ships needed less crew but were still equipped with farm trunk style expanded rooms in which house elves grew crops to feed the crew and maintain the quality of the air on board.

Harry turned away from the window and looked at the four who were in command of the ships other than the Gryphon which was still his own.

Captain William Weasley was the commander of the Manticore and was after Harry the most senior officer in the fleet.

Captain Daphne Greengrass commanded the Dragon.

Captain Neville Longbottom was in command of the Kraken and Captain Hermione Granger commanded the Basilisk.

Harry began to speak.

" **It is almost time. In just a few more days SG1 will begin the battle with the Goa'uld Apophis and the other system lords. Ra was destroyed by Earth a year ago and will soon send his Jaffa to Earth to find hosts. The Gryphon will not be operational in time so we'll be using the Manticore and the Dragon. I will command the squadron from the Manticore and I want us in earth orbit above Stargate Command before they return so that we can remove the Goa'uld from Kowalski in its entirety."**

Harry turned to Hermione.

" **I want the Basilisk to take up station in orbit with the Kraken at five minutes' notice for launch."**

Five hours later the two ships were on route to Earth.

 _Earth orbit above Cheyenne Mountain_

The Manticore and the Dragon waited with cloak active making them invisible to all sensor and visual scans. Aboard the Manticore Harry stood alongside Bill Weasley as they waited for the SG teams to return. Harry looked at the main viewscreen and waited for the Stargate to activate signalling the SG teams return to Earth.

At the science station Lieutenant David Bones saw the power spike from Cheyenne Mountain and made his report.

" **Stargate is active. Gate is powered up and power level is dropping gate is closed."**

Harry turned to Bill Weasley.

" **Activate Holocom in gate room but keep me invisible until I have made contact."**

Harry stepped onto the Holo Pad and was suddenly standing in the gate room with the men and women of the SGC including Major Kowalski. Being invisible Harry was able to scan the area without anyone taking notice and once he had finished he coughed to draw attention from those present and became visible. The SGC personnel turned and saw a glowing man appear and several guns were soon brought to bear on the interloper.

Major Kowalski or the Goa'uld possessing him did not recognise the being before him but the technology seemed to be in advance of that of his own and he fired at the figure hoping that the others would follow suit and that maybe that response would force them to leave allowing him to escape. Harry raised his right arm and a pulse of white light struck Kowalski rendering him unconscious.

" **Stop!"** said Harry **"He is not who you think he is. A Goa'uld is possessing him. My name is Fleet Captain Harry Potter of the Avalon Navy and I am capable of removing the parasite if you wish and can also give aid in your explorations if you would have it."**

General Hammond looked at the glowing figure and made his response.

" **Why should I believe you?"**

Harry smiled at this and gestured towards SG1 and Teal'c.

" **I will transport these to my ship plus a medical officer to watch the procedure with a communicator to maintain contact between them and you, unless you wish to attend as well. I will also give you several Gate addresses to uninhabited worlds suitable for future colonisation. All of this will need only the removal of the parasite from your officer."**

General Hammond nodded before replying.

" **I will remain here. Colonel O'Neill. Captain Carter, Dr Jackson, Dr Frazier and um Teal'c will accompany you."**

Harry nodded and to the surprise of all those gathered the named people and Major Kowalski vanished as the Holo image of Harry faded away.

Aboard the Minotaur the SGC personnel appeared in the Transporter room and the Lieutenant at the console spoke.

" **Welcome aboard the Minotaur I am Lieutenant Jon Davis and your escort to the Bridge."** He gestured towards a young woman wearing light blue robes. **"This is Healer 2** **nd** **Anna Granger and she will escort your doctor to med bay 1 where she will join your Major Kowalski to witness the extraction. Now if the rest of you will follow me to the Bridge."**

Soon they were outside the door leading onto the Bridge and Lt Davis turned to address the three SGC personnel and the Jaffa Teal'c.

" **This is the Bridge and here you will meet Fleet Captain Potter and Captain Weasley plus the rest of the senior staff. Please do not use your weapons as this is one of the better protected areas of the ship."** He turned towards the doors which slid open and they followed him onto the Bridge.

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked around in interest at the men and women as they worked at stations and consoles which reminded him of the Star Trek TV series although they were more compact and some had switches in addition to what appeared to be touch screens. He looked at Captain Samantha Carter as she tried to look at every screen to see what it showed whilst Dr Jackson attempted to read the displayed data which to his surprise was in English. Teal'c on the other had was in awe of the technology which seemed to be easier to use than that of the Goa'uld.

Captain William Weasley looked at the Earth born native to this universe and thought of the probable future they would be facing and hoped that the council of Avalon were prepared for the war that was to come. He knew that the Manticore was ready as were the rest of the fleet and once the Gryphon completed the refit with the more modern weapons built into the Manticore and her sisters they should be a match for the Goa'uld ships. He turned to face the SGC members he knew from the TV series from the Gryphons computer files and spoke.

" **Welcome aboard the Minotaur. This is one of the Avalon Navy's more powerful warships designed primarily as an escort vessel for our larger ships. We can operate individually with supplies for multiyear missions and in concert with one or more of our sister ships we can engage larger vessels such as the Ha'tak. Fleet Captain Potter is our most senior officer and commands the navy and the Gryphon itself which is our most powerful ship."**

Harry took over.

" **The planet Avalon is some distance from here and is isolated from the stargate network although we do have an inactive gate which may be activated if we become allies. In addition to our fleet we have a few smaller vessels which can be used in gate travel, some of which are hyper capable but slower than the larger vessels. If you decide that you do not wish to become our allies then we will simply leave but if you join us in an alliance then you will gain limited tech assistance including Hyper capable shuttles and armaments plus gate capable gunships and fighters."**

Colonel O'Neill was shocked by this but knew that this could give Earth a good defence but he also knew he was not senior enough to make the decision. He also could see that an alliance with the Avalonians would give the US a jump in technological knowledge.

" **I am not senior enough for that but I do believe that it is a good deal."**

Harry laughed at that and turned to the doors as they slid open to reveal Major Kowalski and Dr Frazier.

" **Welcome to the Minotaur Major. How do you feel?"** asked Harry.

Major Kowalski looked at the main view screen which showed the planet Earth below before answering.

" **I feel fine Captain and I thank you for ridding me of that dam…uh darn snake."**

Harry grinned at the Major as he corrected the expletive he had almost used.

" **That's ok major I think that you will find that you will be able to use Goa'uld technology thanks to the symbiote leaving traces of naquadah in your blood."**

Harry nodded towards the SGC personnel and then he turned to the Captain of the Minotaur and spoke.

" **Bill transport them back to the mountain and make sure they have an FTL communicator then begin the journey back to Avalon."** With that he left the Bridge and soon they had been returned to Earth and the two ships left the solar system to return home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Starship Gryphon**

 **Chapter 8**

The Avalon Navy Vessel Basilisk tore through space in pursuit of a Goa'uld Ha'tak which had been attacking an inhabited system within which the Basilisk had been undertaking a survey as part of its patrol route. Captain Hermione Granger had immediately ordered the ship to attack the Goa'uld vessels. Within minutes the Alkesh bombers and Death Gliders were no more and the Ha'tak was racing out system.

The Basilisk fired a volley of plasma and energy torpedoes from its forward launchers and the larger vessels shields flared at the impact but did not fail.

" **Weapons, switch dorsal and ventral Rail Guns to forward firing mode and fire a full barrage."**

Lieutenant Janice Longbottom looked to her Captain as she reconfigured the eight rail guns and pressed the launch key releasing the 10cm metal balls at near lightspeed to strike the Ha'tak and ripping through its weakened shields and into its hull. Explosions tore the ship apart as the projectiles tore through the inner workings of the Ha'tak. With the Goa'uld defeated the Basilisk did not return to its previous task but jumped to hyperspace to report on the first actual engagement against the Goa'uld.

On Avalon, the Starship Gryphon was ready for its shakedown cruise after the completion of its rebuild and the crew had completed the pre- flight checks and now awaited clearance for launch.

Commander Luna Lovegood had accepted her assignment as First Officer of the Gryphon as she wanted to command one of the five new Starships under construction and needed the experience to be considered for the posts. The Gryphon now needed a crew of 75 plus 170 House elves working the farm and Damage Control. Most of the weapons were in their own pocket dimensions and could be brought into normal space when needed. Now Luna was seated alongside Fleet Captain Harry Potter. The arrival of the Basilisk in the skies above the spaceport caused Harry to abort the take off and leave the ship to discover why Hermione had returned before her patrol was complete.

While the command staff of the Avalon Navy discussed the results of the recent engagement Luna gathered together the six cadet officers who were assigned to the Gryphon for their graduation cruise.

" **Since our launch has been delayed I have decided to give you an overview of the new Gryphon. We are now aboard the flagship of the Avalon Navy and as of today the fastest and most heavily armed. Point Defence consists of sixteen Twin 20mm Turbolaser cannon mounted on the engine nacelles. Next we have ten 10cm Rail Guns and eight 5cm Rail Guns mounted on the upper and lower hulls and can be configured to fire forwards and to the rear."** Luna paused and looked at the cadets who seemed to be attentive to her speech. **"We have four Torpedo Launchers in the Bow and two in the Stern. Our primary Energy Weapon is a Type 6 cannon in a Ventral turret with a firing arc of 360 degrees. In addition, we have two bow mounted Spellfire cannon and two dorsal mounted ion cannons in a retractable turret. We still have the Firebolt missiles now mounted in two rapid fire launchers mounted in ventral turrets. Our Defensive systems include triple shields and an armoured hull which will deflect most of a Ha'tek's firepower even without shields. The Gryphon is now faster and more manoeuvrable and has three ZPM's backed up with six reactors which will increase power to 145 percent of normal. Okay return to your launch stations as the Captain is on board and we will recommence launch countdown."**

Three hours later the Gryphon lifted away from the planet for its shakedown cruise and once in hyperspace Harry invited Luna to join him in his Day Cabin for dinner and they discussed the fact that the SGC had not yet made any contact.

Two days into the mission the Gryphon entered Goa'uld space under cloak and watched as several Alkesh escorted a convoy of forty-six cargo ships towards a damaged Ha'tak which was undergoing major repairs and upgrading with more plasma cannons which were also larger with probably more effective.

Harry watched from the bridge of the Gryphon which was motionless at 100,000 km from the Ha'tak.

" **Ready all weapons. Shields to full combat strength. Activate all rail guns to fire forward at full automatic as soon as I give the order to fire. Target the Alkesh with energy torpedoes and the cargo ships with firebolt missiles. It's time to show the Goa'uld that they are not the strongest anymore."**

The Gryphon began to move towards the Ha'tak and the cloak dropped revealing the ship to the Goa'uld seconds before the ship opened fire with its rail guns. The metallic spheres tore into the hull of the Ha'tak rendering it into scrap. Meanwhile the Gryphon launched missiles and torpedoes at the convoy of cargo ships which had begun to scatter in panic at the appearance of the unknown vessel that had de-cloaked in front of them and destroyed the recipient of their cargoes. The firebolt missiles were soon locked onto their targets and the on-board sensors enabled them to manoeuvre after the fleeing vessels. Within minutes the last cargo ship was destroyed and the Gryphon vanished into hyperspace.

A few hours later Harry and Luna were having dinner in his cabin and were discussing the lack of contact with the SGC and Earth.

" **If they delay contact for too long we may find Earth in real trouble since they have no space defence."** Said Harry.

" **I hope they get in touch soon Harry. All our ships can take out several enemy ships with ease but if the Goa'uld join forces we will be heavily outnumbered and won't be able to defeat them. With the SGC teams we will be able to give them better equipment with which to operate through the gates."** Said Luna as she took a sip of wine. **"we will soon have more ships but I hear that Captain Black has started construction on a vessel designed for stargate transit?"**

Harry laughed and took a sip from his own glass before replying.

" **Yes, the new type 01 Gateship. It's a two-person fighter with atmospheric and space capability and enough firepower to take out an Alkesh with ease. We had planned for a few of them to go to the SGC but most will become our newest military force, the Avalon Strike Force with at least thirty-six of the Gateships in six squadrons."**

Harry took another sip from his glass before speaking.

" **We are building up our military strength as rapidly as possible and will have more than twenty Starships within the next six months. Of those ten will be Gryphon class. Okay Luna we will be back at Avalon in a few weeks and with any luck one of those ships will be ready for you to assume command."**

Luna grinned and thought about the fact that Harry thought that she was ready to take command of her own ship.A ship which was capable of taking out the Goa'uld.


End file.
